The Destroyer all worlds
by Ash D. Florite
Summary: -hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto,dan yang lainnya.

Summary : Gerbang telah terbuka,Segel telah -orang terpilih dari dunia yang berbeda akan menghadapi musuh yang belum pernah mereka hadapi serta menyelamatkan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi karena mereka akan dijadikan Korban.

The Destroyer all Worlds

_______________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1** **Di Dunia SHINOBI…..Opening**

ShinobiGakuen hari Sabtu. Hari yang yang cukup menyenangkan dan cerah untuk semua warga ShinobiGakuen. Kecuali di kantor kepala sekolah. "Ini adalah berkas-berkas yang harus anda baca 'sepenuhnya'."Kata wakil Kepala Sekolah yang bernama Senju Tobirama pada Kepala Sekolah yang lagi nyantai makan roti isinya. Kepala sekolah itu bernama Senju Hashirama.

"Oh…" Balasnya ga' liat berkas itu tebelnya 10 cm. Waktu liat dia langsung batuk-batuk, keselek! "Uhuk uhuk!"

Langsung dia minum teh hijaunya. ToRa (Tobirama) Cuma diem aja soalnya sering nie kejadiannya. Setelah mendapatkan kembali kharismanya HaRa(Hashirama) berdehem dan langsung berkata,

"Ehem…Tahun ajaran baru, kurikulum baru, dan semangat yang baru."

Akan saia jelaskan tentang sekolah incaran bertaraf Internasional. Semua anak dari berbagai desa terkumpul disini (Cuma yang terpilih) . Sekolah ini luasnya bener dah alias gueeedeee banget sekitar 1,5 utamanya adalah :

Gedung sekolah bertingkat nan megah, lalu asrama Shounen (Buat cowok) and Shoujo (Buat cewek) yang disatuin yang juga megah dan besar di sisi sebelah kiri belakang gedung sekolah bertingkat (yang pasti lebih lebar dan tinggi) dan yang terakhir gedung Para Sensei alias Kantor. Dan beberapa bangunan lainnya,seperti :

-Gudang

-Lapangan Tenis, Badminton, Voli, Voli pantai, Bola, Basket, Upacara dan lapangan bebas.

-2 kolam renang, Perpustakaan, Laboratorium Biologi, Fisika dan Kimia.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelas IX D atau lebih sering disebut Konoha (Wuih…Ga' nyambung…), 1 jam pelajaran itu kosong karena wali kelasnya 'pasti' terlambat, kayaknya emang udah kebiasaan deh…Tapi, sepertinya ditanggapi positif oleh mereka.

"Hey, nanti malem rencana kita jadi kan ?" Tanya seseorang yang berambut pink pada Yamanaka Ino, salah satu sahabatnya dan teman kelompoknya.

"Ya, itu udah pasti kan',Sakura-chan…"Jawab Ino pada Sakura.

"Kenapa ga kita ajak aja anak-anak cowoknya, udah pasti rame…err…mungkin…" Usul Tenten.

Lalu moment pertama saat melihat kelas ini selain kelas ribut adalah beberapa anak HILANG!!!!

1. Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamaru: Salah satu bagian dari klan yang menyukai Anjing. Dia dikejar-kejar sama beberapa makhluk.

2. Namikaze Naruto : Anak dari salah satu pemimpin negara Hi,Namikaze Minato. Dia yang ngejar Kiba serta yang lainnya.

3. Rock Lee : Anak yang punya rambut seperti batok kelapa dan beralis tebal. Termasuk dalam tim pengejaran Kiba.

4. Shinguji Kurama : Anak cewek yang tomboy, berambut coklat pendek dan bermata coklat terang. Anggota tim pengejaran Kiba.

5. Aburame Shino : Salah satu bagian dari klan pengendali serangga. Dia tidak ikut pengejaran itu, hanya lebah-lebahnya.

6. Fumazura Yukie : Anak salah satu pemimpin Negara Mizu. Tidak termasuk dalam tim pengejaran Kiba. Hanya bermaksud menghentikan mereka.

Kembali ke Konoha…

"Ino-chan…Pasti besok kamu mw namenin Sai ngelukis lagi ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan jawaban ya udah pasti. Jawaban Ino Cuma pake wajah Itu-Sudah-Pasti.

Tiba-tiba wali kelas mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi. "Good morning class." Sapanya.

"Good morning going to midday, Kakashi-sensei!"

"I'm sorry I'm late.B'cauze on the way, I had to show the way to old women carrying her stuff…" Jawab Kakashi yang artinya "Maaf aku terlambat. Karena di jalan tadi aku harus menunjukkan jalan pada wanita tua yang membawa barang-barangnya…"

"Hei, Sensei! The same reason seems like doesn't work." Kata Neji sang ketua kelas.

"He…he…Now let's start. R U ready?" "NOOOOOOOOOOO…" Jawab anak kelas D itu kompak.

"If all of U say that, I'll tell U something." Kata Kakashi. Spontan anak-anak Cuma diem karena penasaran.

"Tonight…We will play some game…err…a game…"

" Tonight?! Emangnya nanti malem mw ngapain, Sensei?" Tanya Temujin, anak berambut pirang pucat bermata hijau laut itu bertanya dengan Senyum Mesumnya.

Semua anak pasti mikir 'Nih anak OMes banget (Otak mesum)'

"Nope. We won't do something like 'that'…But," Kakashi mikir bentar

'Apa Temujin pernah baca seri Buku Icha Icha?' Terus ngelanjutin kata-katanya.

"Nanti malam kita akan mengadakan err………………… jurit malam. Khusus anak-anak kelas IX dari A-J termasuk kelas kita sendiri. Panitianya anak-anak OSIS. Jadi jam 9 malam harus ada di Lap. Basket dari asrama. Ups!"Kakashi langsung sadar dia ga' pake bahasa Inggris.

Anak-anak cuma ngakak karena 'hal' itu.

"Ehm allright… Just prepare Ur stuff for tonight." Kata Kakashi terus mabur –Guru yang tidak bertanggungjawab-.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada seseorang ngebuka pintu dengan keras**. Bruak!!!**

Orang itu langsung masuk ke belakang lemari. Lalu disusul 5 makhluk lain. "Kiba mana?!" Tanya Kurama.

Otomatis anak-anak Cuma nunjuk ke belakang lemari.

"Seeeeerraaaaannnnnggggg…" Teriak Naruto, Lee, N Kurama ditambah lebah-lebahnya Shino.

(Kayaknya Shino sengaja, tapi yang pasti sengaja nunjukkin kejadiannya kayak gini sih saia sendiri…!)

Beberapa detik berlalu, Kiba ditemukan terikat oleh rantai-rantai yang dingin nan kejam untuk mengikat kaki tangannya –ditendang fansnya Kiba-. Plus penutup mulut yang terbuat dari kain, tapi udah beberapa kali ganti karena sobek kena taringnya Kiba yang ga lumayan tajem. --Waaa…Saia ditimpuk sandal Sama Kiba…!!! Mabur ah…Ngelanjutin nih cerita!!Hieeyy…--

Tanpa kelas Konoha sadari, ada 4 guru mejeng di depan pintu dengan aura Iblis pembunuh dari neraka level 4! Karena ngerasain tuh aura membunuh semua anak kecuali beberapa orang langsung ngeliat kearah pintu.

"WAT DA HELL EPERIBODI DUINK?!!! BAKA, IDIOT!" Teriak tuh 4 guru yaitu: Orochimaru, Yamato, Sabaku no Baki, dan Gekko Hayate.

Semua anak langsung diem. Dan anak kelas lain atw A, B, C, E pada ngeliat. Kelas Akatsuki paling depan. Saat 4 guru itu liat ke belakang, semua anak yang tadi ngeliat langsung kembali ke alam masing-masing.

1 setengah jam kemudian 5 anak itu ada di kantor kepala sekolah (?)

"Kalian tidak hanya keluar dari kelas tapi juga kabur dari pembinaan wali kelas, berlari-lari di koridor dan lapangan serta mengganggu ketenangan kelas lain. Maka hukumannya bla bla bla adalah bla bla bla…".

Naruto, Yukie, Kurama and Kiba cuma nunduk (Tidur kali ya, karena saking lamanya tuh orang tua ceramah…) serta Lee Cuma bisa nangis hampir ngebanjirin tuh gedung and bisa buat air terjun tertinggi di dunia Shinobi tuh!

Kayaknya bakalan ada air terjun baru di lingkungan sekolah itu. Karena apa? Karena ruangan Kepala sekolah itu paling atas dan paling tinggi di lingkungan ShinobiGakuen.

(Kalo dibandingin ma patung-patung Hokage di Anime Manga Naruto yang sebenernya, lebih tinggi tuh Gedung)

Sepulang sekolah di lapangan bebas ShinobiGakuen yang luasnya lebih dari setengah itu tempat.

"Ini semua salah elo! Ngarti kaga' ?" Kata Yukie sambil nunjuk pake tangan kirinya yang masih ada rumputnya ke Naruto.

"Lho kok? Jangan nyalahin Gw! Salahin tuh si Kiba yang daritadi mabur mulu…Lagian kan Elo sendiri yang ngikutan!" Jawab Naruto.

"Oh iya yah! Kiba…!" Semua keliatan kesel ma Kiba dan mulai lagi deh, 'pengejaran' itu yang entah kapan selesainya…

Dan dalam waktu 3 setengah jam, rumput liarnya udah dicabutin semuanya. Naruto+Kagebunshinnya, Kiba+Akamaru, Lee+semangatnya, Kurama+perasaan keselnya, and yang terakhir Yukie+perasaan senengnya karena bisa liat kupu-kupu cantiq banget (?).

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malamnya jam 8.45 di Lapangan Basket, semua anak kayaknya udah kumpul buat jurit asrama Shounen kamar nomor 12, "Arghhh!!! Frustasi Gw, Dattebayo!!" Teriak Naruto karena buru-buru nyiapin keperluannya.

**Flashback**

Jam setengah sembilan di asrama Shounen kamar 12.

"Eh…Teme! Kenapa semua orang pada repot apalagi anak OSIS, Tebayo!" Tanya Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Karena nanti jam 9 nanti ada jurit malem, Usuratonkachi (Idiot)." Jawab Sasuke yang udah siap tinggal Capcus!

"Hah?!!!!Kok baru dikasih tau' sekarang?" Bentak Naruto and Kiba sampe-sampe ada hujan lokal, tapi Sasuke udah prepare pake payung. Naruto and Kiba Cuma bisa mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan kepanasan.

**End of Flashback**

"Baka Teme!!!" Teriak Naruto. Di asrama Shoujo kamar 8, kejadian yang sama terjadi hanya sekarang tokohnya Yukie sama Kurama.

"Baka Temujin! Kenapa ngasih tau nya 15 menit lalu?!! Dasar Baka!" Kata Kurama kesel. Kalau yukie beda lagi. Dia mah udah tau sebelumnya tapi tetep aja telat karena ketiduran, dia juga tinggal capcus!

Di lapangan basket jam 9 tepat. Uchiha Itachi selaku ketum OSIS ngasih pembukaan dan aturan main permainan.

"Semua anak dari masing-masing kelas berpasangan, dan ditetapkan oleh wali kelasnya masing-masing. Lalu setelah itu giliran masuk sekolah diundi dari alat ini. Waktunya 20 menit untuk mengelilingi bangunan utama di sekolah ini." Di sebelah Itachi ada alat undian yang diputar itu terus keluarnya kelereng.

Kayaknya yang paling ribut kelas Konoha (D) sama Suna (C). Soalnya anak ceweknya deg-degan siapa yang bakal jadi pasangan Sasuke N Gaara.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Setelah diundi pasangan dari kelas Akatsuki (A) yang paling rame adalah Pein-Konan. Pasangan langgeng dari kelas 7 sampai kelas 9.

Setelah diundi pasangan dari kelas Konoha(D) yang paling rame adalah pasangan Uchiha Sasuke- Fujikaze Koyuki. Semua anak cewe di kelas itu ada yang mual-muntah, pingsan, ada yang biasa aja bahkan sampai luar biasa yaitu mati suri yang lalu 3-5 menit kemudian bangun dari 'kematiannya'. Di kelas Konoha sendiri, Koyuki seperti seorang primadona. Rambut Hijaunya yang penjang ditambah dengan mata berwarna biru tua seperti dalamnya laut. Sedangkan Sasuke, salah sau orang yang mempunyai FG yang jumlahnya tak terhitung.

Setelah diundi pasangan dari kelas Suna(C) yang paling rame adalah Sabaku no Gaara- Shion. Shion yang berambut perak sebhu dan mata berwarna coklat kemerahan sesuai dengan Gaara yang berambut merah dan matanya yang berwarna hijau muda.

Dan tanggapannya sama seperti anak cewek di kelas Konoha.

Pasangan pertama masuk yaitu Pein-Konan. Yang kayaknya nyantai aja, padahal ada cerita kalau di sebelah WC cewek paling ujung ada hantu cewek yang nunggu disana karena dulunya terkunci dan banyak rumor-rumor lain tentang hantu. Beberapa menit setelah menaiki tangga yang seharusnya berjalan tapi di non-aktifkan oleh OSIS, mereka sampai di WC cewek.

"Konan sayang, kamu takut ga'?" Tanya Pein.

"Hm, ga apa takut, lagian cuma hantu kan? Asalkan bukan iblis yang beneran aku ga takut sama stelikoekali…" Jawab Konan enteng sambil nyari permen karet di kantong jaketnya.

"Tolong…" Suara itu muncul dengan halus tapi menyeramkan ngebuat Pein pucat kayak Sai –Diburu Fansnya Sai-.

"A…apa i…itu…?" Tanya Pein pake logat Hinata.

"Cuma hantu cewe' yang minta tolong…Hm? Kamu kenapa Nagato…" Tanya Konan sambil meraba pelipis Pein yang biasanya ngebuat orang lain blushing. Konan menggenggam tangan Pein. "Pein, tangan kamu dingin banget…"

"I…itu ha…hantunya…" **BRUK** Pein jatuh ke lantai. Konan ga' sadar kalau ada hantu di belakangnya.

"Tolong…"

"Ah! Nagato jangan pingsan dong!! Eh, elo! Bantu gw ngangkat Pein! Yang bener!" Perintah Konan sama hantu itu. Dan anehnya, hantu itu nurut aja sama Konan. Sepanjang perjalanan ngegeret Pein, Konan ga' nanya apapun sama hantu itu. Sampai akhirnya dia angkat bicara,

"Eh, elo dari kelas apa Gw kok ga' pernah liat…"

"Aku dari kelas K…Kelas program…"

"Kelas K…kayaknya pernah Gw denger…"

**Flashback**

Konan adalah keponakan wakil Kepala Sekolah yang juga tinggal di rumah pamannya itu. Karena kecelakaan pesawat jet pribadi keluarganya, orang tua Konan meninggal saat akan kembali ke Ame no Kuni. Pekerjaan mereka adalah Arkeolog. Saat hal itu terjadi di masih berumur 10 tahun, jadi Tobirama menerima amanat untuk mengasuh Konan. Jadi wajar kalau Konan dikasih tau apapun tentang ShinobiGakuen.

"Paman, emangnya dulu ada kelas K ya?" Konan yang berumur 12 tahun itu nanya ke ToRa.

"Iya. Kelas K itu dulunya untuk anak-anak jenius. Tapi di tahun pertama, ada 1 anak yang hilang. Setelah dicari, dia ditemukan di WC anak perempuan dengan keadaan tak bernyawa dan tubuhnya bersimbah darah dari kepalanya yang bocor. Entah apa yang membuat anak itu meninggal, tapi sampai saat ini belum diketahui siapa pembunuhnya…" Kata ToRa lalu meminum Teh hangatnya.

"Oh…Padahal itu sudah bertahun-tahun, tapi pembunuhnya kenapa belum diketahui ya? Aku jadi penasaran tentang hal ini… Lainkali jika hantu itu kutemukan, aku meminta penjelasannya ah~" Gumam Konan.

"Jika kau bisa melakukannya,Konan…" ToRa mendengar gumaman Konan hanya bisa tersenyum lalu membaca buku jurus-jurus ninjanya.

"Aku akan berusaha paman!!!" Kata Konan dengan semangat 45'nya.

**End of Flashback**

Diluar gedung sekolah itu, giliran Naruto- Hinata. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata blushing karena berduaan sama Naruto. Kembali ke Pein-Konan. Konan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat si hantu. Lalu Konan berteriak yang hampir sukses ngebuat seluruh kaca di lantai itu pecah, tapi ga jadi. Dia cuma berhasil ngebangunin Pein.

"Waaaa…"

"Ah? Eh? Ada pa ya? Konan? Konan!! Hei,bangun! Jangan teriak!!" Kata Pein.

Tapi Konan terus aja teriak selama 2 menit dengan 3 kali ngambil nafas –rekor dunia kali ya-

"Hantu anak kelas K!! Minta tanda tangannya dong!!" Konan ngasih selembar kertas dan pulpen yang entah darimana datangnya.

"I…iya…" Si hantu dan Pein Cuma bisa sweatdropp.

Di tempat Naruto-Hinata. "Ehm…Hinata takut ga?"

Pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan, karena emang pertanyaan umum yang emang biasa ditanyakan karena akan melakukan sesuatu yang dipertanyakan, yang penitianya aja nanya ke guru apa ini emang pantas dipertanyakan yang alhasil jawaban guru itu juga dipertanyakan dan ditanya-tanya oleh semua murid a.k.a peserta dan selalu menanyakan apa yang seharusnya ditanyakan.

Kembali ke 2 menit yang lalu saat Konan berteriak.

"Waaa…"

"Na…Naruto-kun,itu apa?"

"Ng…Ngga tau…"Jawab Naruto.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan di koridor, mereka liat sesuatu yang samar-samar.

'1 orang cewek di rambutnya ada origami bunganya… Pasti Konan… Satu lagi orang gila+ wajahnya mesum pake pierching yang karatan pasti cuma satu orang… Pein.' Pikir Naruto yang saia buat di cerita ini agak pinter.

'1 orang lagi siapa itu? BYAKUGAN!' Hinata pake Byakugannya.

'Tidak terlihat, tapi jika memakai mata biasa terlihat… apa itu hantu?' Pikir Hinata dan mematikan Byakugannya.

"Ayo,kita kesana Hinata…" Ajak Naruto lalu menyambar tangannya Hinata.

"Konan, ayo pergi! Udah mau time limitnya abis nih!" Ajak Pein agak ngeri juga ngeliat Konan sama Hantu itu ngobrol.

"Iya iya! Sampai jumpa Ashe-san!!" Teriak Konan. Pein lari-larian sambil narik kerah jaket Konan. Sampai akhirnya di hampir nabrak seseorang yang rambutnya sama jabriknya.

"Hieyy!! Hantu!!!" Teriak Naruto pake TOA NO JUTSU.

"Kecilin ntu Toa dudul!!!" Bentak Pein.

"Oh,Pein tho!Gw kira setan…" Kata Naruto. Konan masih ngelindungi telinganya beda sama Hinata yang jatuh ke lantai langsung duduk.

"Hinata? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"I…itu…hantu beneran" Kata Hinata sambil nunjuk ke hantu bernama Ashe itu.

"Konan-san…kamu lupa kertas yang ada tanda tanganku…" Kata Ashe.

"Oh,iya! Makasih ya Ashe-san!" Jawab Konan dengan Hepinya. 3 makhluk hidup lainnya cuma bisa sweatdropp lagi untuk Pein tentunya yang lagi dan lagi.

Di koridor bawah ShinobiGakuen… "Akhirnya selesai juga…" Kata Naruto.

"Iya, eh tapi hantu yang tadi beneran ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ga tau' juga. Tanya aja sama Konan…Eh? Konan??" Teriak Pein kebingungan karena Konan hilang entah kemana.

"Ya!Aku ada di sini!" Teriak Konan di sebelah rak sepatu.

"Ngapain kamu di situ Konan sayang ?" Tanya Pein.

"Liat! Kucingnya lucu ya?" Jawab Konan sambil nunjukin anak kucing yang emang lucu menurut saia karena itu emang kucing saia…^_^'

"Mana liat dong! Ah~ Kucing yang lucu!!" Kata Hinata.

" Rin-Senpai ga akan ngebolehin kalian bawa binatang ke asrama Shoujo…" Kata Pein sama Naruto bareng, yang ga di peduliin sama Hinata dan Konan. Pein sama Naruto Cuma bisa narik nafas dalem-dalem.

"OK! Kita keluar sekarang…" Kata Naruto. Pein berjalan ke luar disebelah kanan Konan dan merhatiin tembok di ujung koridor itu.

'Suatu saat pasti terbongkar… Dan kami harus melindunginya!' Pikir Pein.

Esoknya alias hari minggu. Anak-anak Shoujo ataupun Shounen hampir semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sseharusnya mereka pulang saat kemarin siang, tapi karena ada acara jurit malam itu jadi hari minggu pagi mereka berangkat. Jadilah sekolah itu sepi.

Tapi tidak semuanya pergi ada beberapa anak dari kelas 7,8 dan 9 yang tinggal entah karena senang berada di sekolah, enggan pulang ke rumahnya, ataupun mencari informasi. Seperti Pein, Konan, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Koyuki (?), dan beberapa temen-temen Pein lainnya yang melakukan kegiatan ga-usah-ditanya. Atau temen-temen Hinata yang melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari seperti biasanya yaitu ngegosip. Kembali ke 3 pasangan itu.

Di koridor Sekolah lantai 1...

"Nagato,kita mau kemana?" Tanya Konan.

"Kita mau meriksa alat itu masih ada atau ngga." Jawab Pein.

"Oh iya, lainkali jangan panggil namaku yang belakang ya…" Tambah Pein. "Iya iya maaf…Lain kali tidak akan…tapi aku tidak janji." Kata Konan meminta maaf.

Di koridor asrama lantai 1...

"Hinata,mau ngapain sekarang?" Tanya Naruto ke Hinata yang baru turun dari tangga. "Engga tau juga…"

"Mau jalan-jalan keluar ga?" Tanya Naruto.

"OK." Jawab Hinata singkat padat dan jelas.

Di lain tempat…

'Ngapain gw ngikutin dia?' Pikir seseorang berambut pantat ayam –ditendang FG nya Sasuke-.

"Habis dari Perpus, ke tempat itu sambil baca buku ah~" Gumam cewek yang di ikuti Sasuke.

Di Perpustakaan...

"Sasuke-kun…Aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya cewe' itu.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan Gaje.

Hening beberapa menit sampai cewe' itu pergi ke tempat peminjaman buku untuk meminjam buku yang tadi dia baca. Sasuke nunggu beberapa menit dan pergi meinjam buku yang tadi dia baca terus ngikutin cewek itu.

'Buat apa sih gw ngikutin dia sebenernya?' Pikiran Sasuke mulai berperang cuma masalahnya ngikutin cewek itu atau ngga.

'Ah! Bodo amat! Gw ikutin aja!' Sasuke memutuskan dengan memukul palu kayu ke meja, bukan hakim lho!!!

Koyuki, yup! Cewek yang diikutin sama Sasuke itu ga nyadar kalo Sasuke ngikutin.

Di suatu tempat yang tenang, damai, dan tentram...

_**KRESEK KRESEK**_

Koyuki denger ada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik semak-semak. Ga ragu-ragu dia ngelempar kunai. Seseuatu yang di lempar kunai oleh Koyuki itu juga melempar kunai jadinya kunai itu bertabrakan satu sama lain.

"Siapa di sana?" Koyuki udah siaga dengan 2 tangannya masuk ke kantong kunainya. Seseorang yang ditanyai Koyuki itu keluar.

"Hah… Ternyata kau, Sasuke… Jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu." Kata Koyuki lalu kembali duduk santai bersandar di batang pohon yang sejuk.

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya menjawab atau lebih disebut menggumam.

"Kau mau baca buku juga?" Koyuki menoleh ngeliat buku yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Iya…" Jawab Sasuke lalu duduk nyandar di batang pohon yang sama dengan Koyuki.

"Baca apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sejarah dunia Shinobi…Kau?"

"Orang-orang yang berpeluang memusnahkan Shinobi." Jawab Sasuke singkat tapi cukup menarik perhatian Koyuki, tapi dia tetap fokus dengan bukunya sekarang. Mereka terdiam karena terlalu fokus sama buku masing-masing mungkin. Tiba-tiba awan yang tadinya cerah jadi mendung. Karena terlalu rame baca bukunya jadi mereka ga sadar. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan perlahan.

"Ah? Ujan, Sas balik yuk!" Ajak Koyuki tapi disana langsung ujan deras. Mereka lari ke asrama yang cukup jauh memang sekitar 900 meter.

'Salahkan pembangun sekolah ini! Kenapa ngebangun sekolah gede-gede amat!' Sasuke marah-marah dalem hati. Kebetulan Sasuke pake jaket jadi itu dia pake buat nahan air ujan biar ga ngebuat mereka berdua lebih basah kena air ujan. Anak-anak Shoujo sama Shounen hampir semuanya ngeliat hal itu dan tanggapannya sama seperti waktu pemilihan pasangan waktu jurit malam mungkin lebih parah-_-.

_TBC…_

**Catatan:**

1. Disini saia ngebuat Hinata ga gagap dan pemalu biar lebih asik diajak bicaranya..

2. Kekuatan shinobinya masih ada tapi menurun ga seperti yang seharusnya di manga atau anime.

**Pengumuman**

Di buka lowongan OC untuk 10 orang musuh. Data-Data yang harus ada:

1. Nama :

2. Gender :

3. Umur :

4. Ciri-ciri :

5. Kemampuan untuk Shinobi untuk 5 orang, sisanya ga perlu.

Mohon kirim lewat Review. WARNING : Ini karakter jahat yang ga' segan-segan untuk membunuh.

Dan juga 1 orang lagi untuk seorang Guru wali kelas Gaara dkk.

Mohon di kirim lewat review secepatnya... ^_^

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next **

**Chapter 2 : Di Dunia Shinobi…Pergantian**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sekiian Chap.1 mohon di review karena AU tahu kalau cerita ini bagus! –mohon-mohon,sujud-sujud sampe ngesot-ngesot buat di review…-

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!! Harus!

HARUSSS!!!!!!!!

Menerima flame untuk perbaikan... T_T

Mohon di REVIEW karena ini fanfic pertama Saia…

Gomen Kalau jelek…

Fanfic ini hampir semua kejadian kecilnya menurut pengalaman Saia… -Ga penting ya-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto,dan yang lainnya.

Summary : Gerbang telah terbuka,Segel telah -orang terpilih dari dunia yang berbeda akan menghadapi musuh yang belum pernah mereka hadapi serta menyelamatkan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi karena mereka akan dijadikan Korban.

The Destroyer all Worlds

Ini bukan bagian dari cerita!

Hanya lowongan OC!!

Di butuhkan 11 orang untuk :

10 orang musuh

1 orang guru wali kelas Suna

Data-data yang diperlukan :

Nama lengkap :

Nama panggilan :

Umur :

Gender :

Sifat :

Ciri-ciri :

Kemampuan untuk Shinobi khusus 5 orang sisanya ga perlu.

Mohon kirim lewat Review.

Tapi, mungkin 11 OC ga bisa di tampilin chapter ke 2... MUNGKIN!!!

WARNING :

10 karakter ini karakter jahat yang ga' segan-segan untuk membunuh.

Kirim lewat Review secepatnya ya~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto,dan yang lainnya.

Summary : Gerbang telah terbuka,Segel telah -orang terpilih dari dunia yang berbeda akan menghadapi musuh yang belum pernah mereka hadapi serta menyelamatkan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi karena mereka akan dijadikan Korban.

**A/N :** Peran OC yang dibutuhkan 11 sebenernya tapi yang ada Cuma 9 jadi 2 nama lagi saia buat sendiri. ~_~'a

Peran OC mungkin namanya ga akan muncul di chap. 2 ini mungkin di chap. 3… Mohon maaf karena ga di munculin di chapter ini. O.o

The Destroyer all Worlds

_______________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 : Di Dunia Shinobi…Pergantian**

Di pagi yang cerah hari Kamis. Koyuki memutuskan untuk lari pagi selama 2 jam sebelum masuk jam setengah 9 pagi. Di asrama Shoujo sendiri paling hanya beberapa orang yang bangun dari alam mimpinya, ga seperti asrama Shounen yang khusus buat cowok. Paling hanya 1 atau 2 orang yang sudah bangun jam setengah 7 pagi. Termasuk Sasuke yang sedari tadi merhatiin Koyuki dari jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke halaman bebas.

"Rajin juga dia. Pagi-pagi udah lari pagi… Hm…" Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Gw akan ngikutin dia…" Gumam Sasuke.

* * *

"Hm? Sasuke? Mau lari pagi juga?" Tanya cewek berambut hijau tua panjang itu.

"Hn. Iya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bareng aja!" Kata Koyuki.

"Hn."

Koyuki Cuma bisa sweatdropp denger jawaban Sasuke yang itu terus.

* * *

Jam pelajaran pertama, Fisika.

"Semua anak di mohon berpasangan untuk kegiatan hari ini di Lab. Fisika. 10 manit lagi Sensei tunggu di sana."

Kata Kurenai selaku Guru pelajaran Fisika.

"Iya…" Jawab anak-anak kelas 9 D kompak.

"Na… Naruto-kun, sama siapa?" Tanya Hinata blushing.

"Hm… Ya udah! Ayo, Hinata!" Naruto narik tangan Hinata yang ngebuat dia lebih blushing lagi.

"Sai-kun! Ayo!" Ino narik tangannya Sai yang dibalas dengan senyum palsunya.

"Sasuke-kun… Mau sama siapa?" Tanya Sakura udah pake Puppy eyes no Jutsu.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali ga tertarik. Dia malah ngajak Koyuki.

'Lebih baik dia, daripada Sakura.' Pikir Sasuke sambil pergi ke bangku Koyuki.

"Koyuki, ayo!" Sasuke ngajak sambil narik tangan Koyuki dengan halus tentunya.

"Eh? Hm? Iya." Jawab Koyuki.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Sakura yang telah membeku jadi es karena hatinya retak seretak-retaknya hati.

* * *

Kelas Suna…

"Ohayo, anak- anak…" sapa seseorang berambut coklat panjang dan terlihat tua serta berwibawa.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, HaRa-sama!" jawab anak- anak kelas Suna kompak.

"Hari ini wali kelas kalian sebelumnya, yaitu Sabaku no Baki akan digantikan oleh wali kelas kalian yang baru… Masuk!" Panggil HaRa.

Lalu, seorang wanita tinggi, langsing berambut coklat sebahu di gerai serta bermata hitam.

Sekilas tak ada yang berbeda dengan wanita ini. Tapi hanya sekilas. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, di tengan bola matanya berwarna merah darah.

"Ohayo…" sapanya ramah pada anak kelas Suna.

Anak- anak kelas Suna juga membalasnya, hampir semuanya kecuali Gaara.

Daritadi dia hanya membaca buku sejarahnya –pelajaran favorit saia… ^^-.

Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ada di depan. Seketika dia terkejut melihat siapa dia.

"Saya Kosutoki Yui. Saya sebagai pengganti guru Ekonomi kelas 9 kalian serta pengganti wali kelas kalian yang lama." Jelas guru baru itu.

* * *

Istirahat ke- 1…

Yui masih ngeberesin bukunya yang ada di meja guru. Dalam beberapa detik, semua telah tersusun rapi di tangannya. Karena saking sibuknya megangin buku- buku yang ada di tangannya, sampai- sampai saat di depan pintu dia menabrak seseorang yang sama- sama memakai baju Jounin.

"Ah, maaf maaf! Tadi aku tidak melihat…" katanya sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Oh, no problem! Let me help U." Kata lelaki itu. Tentu saja sambil membantu Yui yang kayaknya kerepotan sama buku- bukunya.

"Guru baru ya?" Tanya lelaki yang tadi si tabrak oleh Yui.

"Iya! Kau juga guru ya? Salam kenal, Kosutoki Yui." Yui menjabat tangan lelaki itu.

"Hatake Kakashi. Mau ke ruang guru? Bareng aja, yuk." Ajak Kakashi.

"Hm." Jawaban Yui yang dianggap Kakashi 'iya'.

* * *

Di istirahat ke 2…

Terlihat seorang wanita yang memakai baju Jounin menandakan dia seorang guru di ShinobiGakuen di koridor lantai bawah sekolah super elit itu. Dia berdiri di pojok koridor yang membuatnya samar- samar. Lalu, dia masuk ke dalam tembok itu dengan membuka pintu yang senada warnanya dengan tembok.

Tanpa ia ketahui 4 makhluk yang sejenis dengannya a.k.a manusia memperhatikannya dengan seksama lalu berdi berhadapan.

"Mau diikutin?" Tanya seorang bermbut kuning kayak duren mateng itu. -huek... saia muntah karena benci duren-

"Kalian bener- bener mau ngikutin Yui- sensei?" Tanya seorang cewek berambut hijau tua digerai itu.

Tapi sebelum ada yang ngejawab pertanyaan itu, Naruto udah sampe di depan tempat Yui tadi masuk.

"Woy!! AYO!! TUNGGU APA LAGI?!!" Teriaknya yang sukses ngebuat jandela kaca yang ada di lantai itu pecah sepecah pecahnya kaca (?).

"Hm." Tau kan siapa yang biasa jawab gini.

"Iya, tunggu Naruto- kun." Kata Hinata sambil menghampiri Naruto.

Koyuki cuma bisa sweatdropp ngeliat 2 orang itu. Mau ga mau Sasuke sama Koyuki ngikutin 2 orang lainnya dengan santai. Sedangkan Naruto marah- marah sendiri ke 2 orang santai itu kenapa lambat banget. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri cuma bisa nenangin Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di satu ruangan yang penuh pintu. Mereka ber-4 bingung mau milih yang mana. Saat seperti inilah mata Hinata dibutuhkan.

"GILA!! Banyak banget pintunya!" seru wong deso… err… ralat. Seru Naruto.

"Hinata, tolong ya…" kata Koyuki.

"Baik! BYAKUGAN!!!" kata Hinata mencari sosok wali kelas Suna itu dengan matanya.

Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan satu jalan. Satu jalan yang pasti dilewati Yui.

"Dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu… Antara pintu kelima dan keenam. Disana ada pintu tapi harus di buka dengan segel." Jelas Hinata.

"Segelnya kayak gimana?" Tanya Koyuki.

"Entahlah." Jawab Hinata sambil angkat bahu, masa' angkat beban.

"YOSH!! Pake Rasengan aja!" Naruto udah siap bikin Kagebunshin.

"Eee… Tunggu! Biar gw aja yang ngurus hal ini." Kata Koyuki lalu ngeluari kunai berbentuk aneh.

Semuanya Cuma bisa H2C (harap harap cemas) ngeliat tingkah Koyuki. Takut kalau tiba- tiba sifat Iblisnya muncul. Kalau muncul ga ada yang bisa ngatasin, tapi kalau beruntung dirinya sendiri bisa ngatasin sifatnya itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Koyuki heran melihat ketiga temannya memperhatikannya dengan takut.

"Apa yang kau maksud 'kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tanya. Kenapa?" Tanya balik Koyuki.

"Seharusnya gw yang nanya kenapa?" Sasuke bicara.

"Justru gw yang nanya kenapa?" Koyuki juga bicara.

"Kenapa apanya?" Sasuke bicara lagi.

"Iya kenapa?" Koyuki mulai ga mau kalah.

"Apanya sih yang kenapa?" Sasuke juga mulai ga mau kalah.

"Apanya yang kenapa? " Koyuki bener- bener mulai ga mau kalah.

"Kenapa apanya yang kenapa?" sasuke juga beneran ga mau kalah.

"Iya, gw nanya kenapa?" Koyuki sekarang udah make urat keselnya.

"Kenapa apanya yang kenapa maksud lw?" Sasuke juga.

"UDAHLAH STOP!!!" Teriak Naruto ngelerai mereka berdua.

"Lagian juga buat berantem di saat kayak gini?" Hinata mulai ngomong.

"Iya! Udah! Sekarang buka aja pintunya!" Naruto juga ngomong.

"Iya iya!" Kata Koyuki udah mulai reda. Reda marahnya maksudnya.

Begitu juga Sasuke. Yang akhirnya ga marah lagi ralat kesel bukan marah.

Naruto sama Hinata Cuma bisa mikir gini,

'Dua orang ini baru gw liat berantem karena alasan yang aneh! Ckckck.'

Kembali ke Koyuki yang mendatangi tempat kata Hinata tadi. Dia mulai ngebeset tembok tadi dengan kunai berbentuk aneh yang tadi dia keluarin dengan cakra berwarna ungu (?).

Sesaat setelah dia mulai ngebeset tembok yang tak bersalah itu dari keramik ke atas sampai 15 cm dari atas kepalanya ke kanan sepanjang 0,5 meter lalu kebawah menuju kaki kanannya. Lalu tembok itu pun sirna begitu saja.

"Ayo, masuk!" ajak Koyuki.

Sedangkan 3 makhluk lainnya tercengang melihat apa yang tadi mereka liat di depan mata sendiri.

"Ayo masuk! Dibilangin mau masuk ga sih?" Tanya Koyuki.

Sasuke yang pertama sadar langsung berdehem. Lalu Naruto yang ngebangunin Hinata dari lamunannya dengan berteriak.

"AYO MASUK!!!"

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai mereka tiba di satu rungan yang lebih besar dari ruangan di Harry Potter II: The Chamber of secret saat Harry melawan Voldemort yang memakai wujud Tom Marvollo Riddle. –Apa lagi hubungannya?? o.O-

Dagu mereka jatuh ke lantai saat melihat ruangan semegah itu dan tempat itu kosong sekosong kosongnya kosong.

Tapi mereka segera bangun ke dunia nyata dan langsung memasang dagu mereka kembali –emangnya bisa ya? Yang bisa kan Kakuzu. *Dilempar jantung Kakuzu*

"Kalian berempat kenapa bisa kesini?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tadi diikuti oleh mereka.

"Ah, emm… ahm…itu…" Sasuke coba nyari alasan yang bisa dipercaya.

Tapi ga keburu karena Naruto udah duluan nyerocos.

"Kami mengikuti Sensei yang gerak geriknya aneh!"

Koyuki langsung ngejitak Naruto ditambah Sasuke ngebekem Naruto.

"Dasar Bodoh!!" Kata Sasuke.

"Oh begitu ya~" Yui menggumam pelan.

"Baiklah! Akan kuberi tahu ceritanya tapi nanti jika jam pulang sekolah datang. Dan Koyuki. Nanti ke ruanganku istirahat ke- 3." Kata Yui.

"Yah~" Gumam ke 4 murid itu… emm… bukan! Tapi hanya Naruto.

Karena suaranya itu saat bergumam sama dengan suara 4 orang.

"Baik." Jawab Koyuki.

Sasuke memandangnya. Hinata juga. Kecuali Naruto yang marah- marah sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Koyuki.

"Tidak apa- apa. Hm? Kenapa?" Sasuke nanya balik.

'Serasa De javu deh…' Pikir Hinata sweatdropp.

"Justru aku yang nanya kenapa, kenapa jadi kamu yang nanya kenapa?" Tanya Koyuki.

"Aku kan tadi udah ngejawab kenapa. Kenapa jadi kamu yang nanya kenapa lagi?" Sasuke mulai ga mau kalah.

"Tapi jawaban kamu itu ga ngejawab pertanyaanku yang kenapa?" Koyuki juga mulai ga mau kalah.

"Bukannya itu jawaban yang sederhana tapi pasti? Justru gw yang harusnya kenapa lw mulai nanya kenapa?" Sasuke mulai kesel dengan temennya yang satu ini.

"Heh? Bukannya gw yang nanya kenapa? Sekarang kenapa jadi lw yang kenapa?" Koyuki juga mulai kesel.

"Emang awalnya iya. Tapi bukannya gw udah jawab pertanyaan lw yang kenapa? Tapi kenapa sekarang lw mulai nanya kenapa?" Sasuke udah mulai kesel.

"Justru karena itu kenapa? Kenapa jadi lw yang nanya kenapa ke gw? Seharusnya gw yang nanya kenapa? Dari awal kan gw udah nanya kenapa? Jadi kenapa sekarang lw ga jawab pertanyaan gw yang kenapa?" Koyuki juga udah mulai kesel sama temennya yang cakep ini.

"Kenapa sekarang jadi lw yang kesel? Gw kan udah jawab pertanyaan lw yang kenapa? Seharusnya tanya kenapa daritadi kita nanya kenapa mulu!" Sasuke bener- bener kesel.

"Gw ga kesel! Tapi kenapa jadi lw yang kesel? Harusnya lw yang jawab karena gw nanya! Terus kenapa lw belum jawab pertanyaan gw yang kenapa dari awal?" Koyuki juga udah bener- bener kesel.

Hinata ga bisa apa- apa, takut kena kunai yang ada di tangan temennya yang lain –terkecuali Naruto-. Jadi dia milih untuk nenangin Naruto. Sedangkan Yui nyoba nyari waktu yang tepat untuk ngelerai mereka berdu a.k.a Sasuke- Koyuki. Sampai akhirnya dia ngomong.

"Udah udah! Semuanya masuk kelas! Habis ini pelajarnnya Orochimaru-san kan?" Tanya Yui. Pertanyaan Yui itu cukup narik perhatian mereka berempat. Semuanya yang ada disana –terkecuali Yui- langsung nanya pake TOA NO JUTSU.

"PINTU KELUARNYA DIMANA???!!!!"

"Itu pintu yang berwarna hitam." Yui nunju ke belakangnya.

"Tapi pintu itu beratnya…" Yui ga sempert nerusin kata- katanya karena 4 anak itu udah keburu pergi mengambil langkah seribu.

"10 kwintal…" Yui akhirnya cuma bisa sweadropp liat anak didiknya kayak gitu.

Akhirnya mereka berempat mendobrak pintu yang katanya beratnya 10 kwintal, baru katanya lho.

Istirahat ke 3… Di kelas Konoha…

"Koyuki! Mau ke ruangan Yui-sensei ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm! Mau bareng ke kantor?" tanya Koyuki balik.

"Iya boleh juga. Sambil bawa kertas- kertas ulangan tadi Matematika. Lagian kenapa si Neji yang Ketua kelas ga mau ngasihin kertas ulangan anak- anak sih!" Sasuke menggerutu.

Koyuki hanya bisa tersenyum karena ga tau apa yang harus dia katakan saat seperti tiu. Akhirnya dia mangulurkan tangannya.

"Sini. Mau kubantu?" Koyuki menawari Sasuke bantuannya.

"Ga usah. Aku juga bisa sendiri." Sasuke nolak masak-masak.

Di ruangan Yui…

**Tok tok tok**

Suara pintu di ketuk –yaiyalah! Masa' di gergaji?-.

"Masuk!" Yui mempersilahkan orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Yui-sensei? Ada apa tadi memanggilku?"

"Oh, Koyuki. Ayo masuk. Duduk saja." Kata Yui.

"Iya. Baik sensei." Kata Koyuki.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, mereka mulai untuk berdiskusi… ehm… berbicara.

"Kau siapa?" Yui langsung bertanya tanpa Koyuki minta –emangnya request?-

"Aku… Fujikaze Koyuki, sensei! Kenapa tiba- tiba bertanya begitu?" Tanya Koyuki.

"Aku tau kau ini utusan Fugaku-san dan Minato-san… Iya kan?"

"Hmm… Memang begitu… Bagaimana kau tau Namikaze Yumi?" Koyuki memasang senyumnya yang termanis.

"Hoh… Jadi kau tau juga ya?" Yui juga memasang wajah tersenyumnya.

Koyuki hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua diam sampai Yui memecah kesunyian itu.

"Oh iya… Ngomong- ngomong sepertinya anak Uchiha yang sekelas denganmu itu menyukaimu… Sasuke ya namanya." Yui berkata lagi.

"Hah heh hoh? Apa? Itu tidak mungkin kan… Lagian aku hanya sebagai pelindung mereka berdua." Koyuki jawab sambil nyengir.

"Oh ya? Tapi apa bisa kamu ngejelasin waktu kamu sama Sasuke adu mulut tadi di ruangan itu?" Koyuki juga masih senyum.

"Hm? Emangnya kenapa? Itu kan cuma adu mulut biasa…" Koyuki ngambil permen karet dari kantongnya.

Dia udah lupa sama sopan santun ke orang yang lebih tua. –di lempar permen karet 2 kilo– *betapa lengketnya*

"Kamu lupa ya? Seorang Uchiha itu kan kalem orangnya…" Koyuki juga ngambil coklat dari kantongnya, bener- bener udah lupa sama sopan santun yang seharusnya di ajarin ke orang yang lebih muda. –di lempas lemari es jumbo–

"Bener juga ya… Tapi ah, paling itu cuma kebetulan…" Koyuki makan permen karet ke-5 nya.

Waktu dia niup permen karet yang jumlahnya udah tujuh di mulutnya makin besar, terus besar, terus, terus sampai dia melayang di udara.

Yui ga tau hal itu karena nyari serpihan coklatnya di kolong sofa. Sofa itu akhirnya dia lempar ke luar jendela yang alhasil kena orang yang lagi nyapu… Sementara Koyuki tetep ngelayang- layang di udara sampe langit- langit ruangan itu. Yang akhirnya dia jatuh ke meja yang tadinya ada di tengah- tengah 2 sofa. Yang alhasil, meja itu ancur seancur- ancurnya ancur.

Hari Minggu di asrama Shoujo no. 9…

"Mau lari pagi lagi?" Tanya seseorang yang masih setengah tertidur ke orang yang berambut hijau tua.

"Yup! Mendingan kamu tidur lagi aja… Mimpi jalan sama Neji ya." Kata Koyuki yang tentu saja ke Tenten.

Siapa lagi yang bakal saia pairing sama Neji selain Tenten.

"Iya bener juga. Gud lak ya…" Tenten kembali tidur dalam sekejap seperti Shikamaru (?).

'Apa maksudnya Gud lak itu? Ah, mungkin moga- moga aja ga dapet celaka…' pikir Koyuki.

Koyuki segera lari ke lapangan yang tentu aja lewat tangga dia turun ke lantai bawah. Secara dia di lantai empat. Saat dia turun di tangga menuju ke lantai 2, dia nabrak seseorang. Seorang cowok pastinya yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Koyuki yang mau jatuh ke tangga dan hampir menggelinding (?). Karena Koyuki juga ga punya pegangan jadi baju si cowok yang ia tabrak atau sebaliknya,jadi pegangannya. Dengan kata lain mereka berdua berpelukan di tengah tangga. Untung aja baju si cowok itu ga robek karena Koyuki.

"Ma… maaf!! Gw ga sengaja!" Koyuki masih nutup matanya karena takut jatuh.

"Hm, iya. Ga apa- apa. Harusnya gw yang minta maaf." Si cowok itu memaafkan atau minta maaf.

Koyuki yang sadar itu suara punya siapa langsung ngebuka matanya, yaiyalah masa' bajunya. Cowok itu yang ada malah pingsan (?).

"Sa… Sasuke!" Koyuki menggumamkan nama cowok itu sambil memperlihatkan matanya yang indah itu pada si cowok a.k.a Sasuke.

Koyuki yang nyadar pertama kali kalau mereka dalam posisi berpelukan langsung ngelepasin pelukannya Sasuke. And yang pasti blushing di wajahnya itu ga bisa di sembunyiin jadi dia nutupinnya pake handuk kecil yang ada di lehernya.

"Mau lari pagi juga?" Sasuke nanya, yaiyalah masa' jawab!

"I… iya." Koyuki pasti jawab.

"Ayo! Bareng aja." Ajak Sasuke.

Koyuki Cuma menggumam lalu mengikuti Sasuke ke lapangan bebas.

Tanpa mereka tau, saat mereka melakukan adegan yang tidak sengaja tadi, ada yang memotret mereka. Entah siapa dia tapi yang pasti dia manusia dari planet Bumi dan galaksi Bima Sakti.

Kembali ke Sasuke und Koyuki yang lagi jalan- jalan (karena mereka ga lari- larian). Mereka mulai memasuki daerah terlarang dekat hutan yang gelap, sunyi, senyap de el el.. Saat hampir memasuki hutan…

"Hey, Sasuke! Jangan masuk kesana!" Seru Koyuki nahan lengan baju Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Gw Cuma mau liat- liat." Jawab Sasuke simple.

"Ya… ehm… Jangan masuk kesana… Kan syerem… Hiey…" Koyuki pake wajah horror.

"I… iya! Kita ba… balik aja ke asrama." Sasuke merinding liat wajah Koyuki yang gitu.

"OK! Kita balik!" Koyuki mulai pake wajahnya yang termanis (emangnya gula?).

Sasuke liat ke salah satu pohon, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Itu apa ya?' Pikir Sasuke.

Lalu mendatangi pohon itu, dan mengambil sesuatu yang seperti berlian tapi tajam. Panjangnya hanya sekitar 3 cm. Koyuki yang ga nyadar apa yang di lakukan Sasuke hanya terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan menuju asrama.

Besoknya, hari Senin.

Seperti biasa, di lakukan upacara yang anak- anak ShinobiGakuen pikir : ga penting, ga butuh dan ga niat buat tau.

"Maka dari itu kita harus bla bla bla membangun bla bla bla sekolah kita…" HaRa ceramah, bukan tapi pidato panjang lebar dikali tinggi.

Tapi sayangnya, anak- anak barisan tengah sampai belakang hanya mengobrol dengan temannya. Kecuali Koyuki. Dia daritadi mencari- cari Yui yang ga hadir di barisan guru.

'Yumi- senpai kemana? Nanti lebih baik kucari ke ruangannya.' Pikirnya.

Selesai Upacara…

Anak- anak ShinobiGakuen kembali ke kelasnya masing- masing setelah berjam- jam di jemur di bawah terik Matahari yang menyengat. Salahkan kepala sekolah mereka yang banyak ceramah ampe berbusa dan akhirnya masuk rumah sakit. Mereka lebih suka di kelasnya masing- masing yang pake AC yang nyaman nan aman tentram, damai dan berisik.

"Pelajaran pertama pelajaran siapa?" Naruto nanya ke Kiba.

"Pelajaran Sejarah sama Yugao- sensei." Kiba jawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil makan- makanan anjing. -dilempar Akamaru versi Shippuuden- -Plus di kejar mau dibantai FG Kiba-

"Owh ya udah." Naruto nanggepin jawaban Kiba..

'Pelajaran Sejarah… Yugao- sensei kan pergi ke Kaze no kuni… Jadi pelajaran pertama kosong akan gw manfaatin nyari Yumi- senpai!' Koyuki mikir.

Sasuke yang dari tadi ngebaca buku Sejarahnya berpaling dari bukunya karena liat gerak- gerik Koyuki yang menganehkan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Koyuki?" Sasuke nanya.

"Eh? Oh iya! Sas… mau Bantu gw ga?" Koyuki nanya balik.

"Apa?"

"Gw mau ke ruangan Yumi- senpai! Mau bantuin buat pergi kesana ga?"

"Boleh aja. Asal ada upahnya." Sasuke kembali baca bukunya.

"Yah~ Sas… Masa' sama fren sendiri ada upahnya?"

"Ada. Beliin novel terbaru tentang sejarah." Sasuke ngasih tau upah yang harus di bayar.

"Ugh… Ok…" Koyuki pesrah ngejawab.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke ruangan Yui. Mereka harus melewati rintangan yang di buat Deidara de ka ka. Dan selamat sampai tujuan dengan selamat sentosa.

Di ruangan Yui, mereka berdua Cuma bisa diam mematung melihat keadaan ruangan salah satu Sensei mereka yang berantakan, ancur seancur ancurnya ancur.

"Yu… Yumi- senpai kemana?" Koyuki tergagap nanya ke Sasuke.

Hening

Hening

Sunyi

Senyap

Masih hening

Tetap hening

Masih tetap hening -di kejar Orochimaru mau dibantai- *kelamaan dudul!*

"Ayo! Lebih baik kita lapor HaRa- sama!" Sasuke narik lengan Koyuki.

Sebelum dia ketarik sama Sasuke, Koyuki ngeliat banyak kunai yang tertancap dimana- mana plus shuriken. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah salah satu kunai yang ada suratnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi dia ngambil kunai itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

'Apa jangan- jangan mereka kembali untuk kedua kalinya?' Koyuki masih sempet mikir waktu lengannya ditarik Sasuke.

Di kantor Kepala Sekolah…

"HaRa-sama! Yumi- senpai di…" Koyuki ngebuka pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah yang tanpa dia tau ada seseorang di belakang pintu itu. Alahasil, sewaktu Koyuki ngebuka pintu dengan sadisnya, orang itu terpental dan nabrak rak buku yang di buat dari kayu jati. Ditambah ada sekitar 5 orang duduk di hadapan HaRa-sama. Mereka berlima sepertinya murid ShinobiGakuen juga karena memakai seragam yang sama dengan Koyuki dan Sasuke. Hanya saja mereka berlima memakai jaket kelas, yaitu jaket kelas Akatsuki. Menandakan mereka siswa dari kelas Akatsuki.

"Koyuki-san?" Panggil salah satu dari mereka.

_TBC_............................................................................................................. _To Be Confuse_

Maaf jika apdetnya lama plus ceritanya yang gaje…

Saia sedang sibuk dengan pelajaran karena bentar lagi mau ujian… T_T

Kok saia jadi curhat ya?! –dilempar gajah-

Baiklah! Ini dia orang- orang yang mendapat peran OC! ^_*

-Panda

-Mizuiro Cho

-Akasuna Yuu

-Kawaii Haruna

-Murasaki Anima

-Shinaniku Rin

-Hiragaishi Chika

-Kosuke Maeda

-Kakkoii Luvshika

Karena Cuma ada 9 orang dari 11 orang yang dibutuhkan maka dari itu saia buat 2 orang lagi :

-Asatsuke Umisa

-Kosutoki Yui/Namikaze Yumi = Guru wali kelas Suna

Sekali lagi maaf kalo nama- namanya saia ubah dikit. Maafkan saia yang masih baru ini…

Chapter selanjutnya : The History of The Thing.

Sekali lagi Gomen! -_-"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto,dan yang lainnya.

The Destroyer all Worlds

* * *

Sebenernya ini bukan chapter... Lagi lagi lowongan OC...

Maaf jika saia memutilasi ceritanya dengan cara ini... T_T

Langsung saja saia umumkan lowongan OC.

Di buka untuk 10 orang!!

Bakal di pairing sama:

1. Pacar Itachi

2. Pacar Kankurou

3. Pacar Gaara

4. Pacar Tobi

5. Pacar Kisame

6. Sepupu Sasuke

7. Istri Hashirama

8. Ketua dari Organisasi jahat (?)

9. Ketua dari Organisasi baik (?)

10. Seseorang yang tak di kenal oleh Naruto dkk.

Maaf kan saia lagi....

Terus kalau bisa ada yang mau bantu saia?

Nama Organisasi jahat sama baik apa ya? Saia mohon bantuannya...

Sekali lagi maaf, mungkin chapter selanjutnya apdetannya agak lama karena saia sibuk seperti yang telah saia katakan...

Di mohon secepatnya kirim lewat review... ~_~"

Sangkyu...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto,dan yang lainnya.

Summary : Gerbang telah terbuka,Segel telah -orang terpilih dari dunia yang berbeda akan menghadapi musuh yang belum pernah mereka hadapi serta menyelamatkan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi karena mereka akan dijadikan Korban.

**A/N: **Untuk sekarang ini, mungkin ini update terakhir karena saia mau persiapan ujian.

Balesan review:

Lil-ecchan : Akan saia coba meriksa lagi setelah buat chapter ini… Menurut Saia gaje karena saia belum tau akhiranya... Makasih atas sarannya dan terus review cerita ini ya –ngarep-.

Murasaki Anima -Via desu- : Plotnya lompat- lompat ya? Iya juga sih, karena saia males nulis kejadian selanjutnya –males mikir-. Saia coba buat ga terlalu lompat kali ini…Tapi ngesodh…

NikuCross dVaizard : Iya, sami- sami… Apa yang dilakukan kelas Akatsuki? Akan anda temukan hari ini a.k.a waktu baca fanfic ini… Koyuki itu bukan OC, tapi dia yang di Naruto the movie 1, saia lupa judulnya apa… Tapi saia ubah jadi OOC! Hahahaha… -dilempar beton-

Cho.d-chocolicious : Sangkyu karena udah mau review sejauh ini -2 chapter jauh?-. Saia udah ngasih tau ya tentang penggunaan 'gue' sama 'aku', udah kan??

Kosuke 'Gege' Maeda : Saia menerima saran anda, akan saia coba untuk meminimalisir hal itu… Apa kata- kata saia terlalu baku ya??

-Crusnik Lady- : OC nya emang banyak, karena saia emang lupa tentang hal itu… Harusnya lowongan OC di awal ya, supaya jadi lebih mudah… Tapi karena udah gini ya maaf karena hal itu… OC nya yang udah saia buat ga bakal muncul sering kok, jadi anda tidak perlu pusing tentang hal itu –ami… ikuti cerita ini ya… dan jangan lupa review… -lagi- lagi ngarep-

Kawaii-haruna : Sama- sama… Alasan saia milih Koyuki karena saia bosen kalo Sasuke di pairingnya sama Sakura terus… Dan itu juga permintaan sahabat saia… Terus baca fanfic ini ya…

Solaritica Chika : Makasih atas pujiannya –narsis-… Oh, jadi itu hobinya… Akan saia masukkan ke cerita… Sangkyu sekali lagi…

Selamat membaca cerita ini… Dan jangan lupa di ripiu ^^

The Destroyer all Worlds

Di kantor Kepala Sekolah…

"HaRa-sama! Yumi- senpai di…" Koyuki ngebuka pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah yang tanpa dia tau ada seseorang di belakang pintu itu. Alahasil, sewaktu Koyuki ngebuka pintu dengan sadisnya, orang itu terpental dan nabrak rak buku yang di buat dari kayu jati. Ditambah ada sekitar 5 orang duduk di hadapan HaRa-sama. Mereka berlima sepertinya murid ShinobiGakuen juga karena memakai seragam yang sama dengan Koyuki dan Sasuke. Hanya saja mereka berlima memakai jaket kelas, yaitu jaket kelas Akatsuki. Menandakan mereka siswa dari kelas Akatsuki.

"Koyuki-san?" Panggil salah satu dari mereka.

**Chapter 3 : Di Dunia Shinobi… ****The History of The Thing**

"Kalian? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Koyuki ngeanjutin kata-katanya.

"ToRa-sama!!" Teriak salah satu murid kelas Akatsuki.

Dia memakai topeng orange dan bersifat autis –di mangekyou sama Tobi-.

Tobi langsung ngebantu seseorang yang tadi ketendang pintu. Dia adalah TobiRama…Wakil Kepala Sekolah kita yang tercinta…

"Koyuki… Kau sudah melihat ruangan Yui kan? Akan kami jelaskan… Silahkan kalian duduk…" HaRa mempersilahkan Koyuki dan Sasuke untuk duduk.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang panjang dan lumayan besar, anak- anak kelas Akatsuki mengikutinya dan Juga HaRa.

"Akan saya ceritakan dari awal tentang semuanya. Saat perng dunia shinobi ketiga, 3 dunia yang lain ikut terlibat. Maka,…" HaRa belum nyelesein kalimatnya udah di potong.

"Kami, kelas 9 udah ngerti akan hal itu." Sasuke ngomong.

"Saya tau karena saya Kepala Sekolahnya. Huuuf… Baiklah. Maka kami membuat satu organisasi yang bernaggotakan 40 orang dari …" kalimat HaRa di mutilasi lagi.

"Berarti 1 dunia diwakilin 10 orang ya?" Kakkoii-chan yang memutilasinya.

"Iya, Kakkoii-chan saying…" Kata Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, aku berarti pinter dong!" Kakkoii-chan nanya.

Itachi ngangguk.

"Haah… Kembali ke topic tadi! Dari dunia kita; Saya, ToRa, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Madara, Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hizashi. Jadi, untuk meng…" kalimat HaRa dibantai lagi.

Karena tiba- tiba ada seseorang nendang pintu tak bersalah ruangan itu dengan kejam nan sadis hingga pintu itu mendarat di galaksi M-55. Dan saat mendarat, pintu itu nubruk alien yang lagi jalan- jalan alhasil, alien itu tepar seketika.

Orang yang menendang pintu itu adalah Toa Berjalan! Jreng Jreng!! –di bantai Naru– Tanpa di persilahkan oleh pemilik ruangan, dia langsung nanya, atau lebih tepat di sebut tereak.

"Woy!! Ada apaan ini!!" Tereak Naruto yang sukses nebuat ToRa bangun dari 'posisinya yang tergeletak di lantai bagai sebuah daging'.

Hinata Cuma nyuruh Naruto tenang. Sebagai kekasih yang pengertian dan perhatian, hanya hal itu yang dapat dilakukan Hinata.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan sang Troublemaker itu, kecuali satu orang. Seseorang yang daritadi dimutilasi. –dibantai HaRa-sama!– *Gw kagak dibantai dodol!* *Permen aja dah!* *Gw bantai lw* *Ampyuun!!*

Kembali ke cerita utama. HaRa yang da ritadi nyoba buat sabar, kali ini ga bisa lagi. Karena urat sabarnya udah putus (?).

"Kalian berempat!! Duduk!!" HaRa merintahin NaruHina sama 2 Tobi.

NaruHina langsung duduk di sebelah SasuKoyu. Tobi duduk di sebelah Konan. ToRa duduk di sebelah HaRa. Semua yang ada disana, kecuali HaRa, berwajah tegang. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan HaRa. Mereka udah mikir bakalan di hokum ngebersihin sekolah selama seminggu sama Kepala Sekolahnya yang tercinta itu. Sebenernya Sekolah yang mereka cintai, bukan Kepala Sekolahnya. –di penjara kayu sama HaRa–

"Huuuf… Baiklah. Akan saya ulangi. Jadi, perwakilan dari dunia kita ada 10 orang. Yaitu;…" HaRa pergi ngambil air mineralnya.

"Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, saya sendiri, Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Madara, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hyuuga Hiashi, dan Hyuuga Hizashi." ToRa ngelanjutin.

HaRa pun kembali ke sofa. Dan mulai bercerita.

"Lalu, kami berencana membuat alat penghancur. Bernama The Destroyer." Kata HaRa.

"Yang disimpan di sekolah kita." Konan ngelanjutin.

"Di suatu ruangan yang tak seorang pun tau." Kata Pein.

"Kecuali beberapa orang di sekolah kita yang mengetahuinya." Kata Tobi.

Hampir semua orang yang ada disana terkejut karena Tobi bisa berbicara dengan nada serius. Tobi yang ngerasa diliatin nanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Lw bisa ngomong pake nada serius??" Tanya Sasuke ga percaya.

"Masa' Sasuke-kun ga percaya?" Tobi ngebuka topengnya.

Naruto, Sasuke sama Pein nutupin mata Hinata, Koyuki sama Konan. Karena takut kalau mereka liat wajah Tobi. Sedangkan Tobi… Dia lagi guling- gulingkarena ditanya gitu sama Sasuke dan tatapan ga percaya dari beberapa temennya. Akhirnya dia diem juga setelah nabrak kaki meja, kaki sofa, kaki HaRa, kaki ToRa, semua kaki- kaki temennya, dan akhirnya nabrak pintu yang tadi di bantai Naruto dengan sadis. Dan alhasil, wajahnya yang tadi kebuka jadi ketutupan lagi. Dengan darah yang jadi air mancur mini. Semua orang cuma sweatdrop liatnya.

"Kalian, dari kelas Akatsuki. Seharusnya tau jika akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Kami sudah memberi kepercayaan pada kalian." Kata ToRa.

Mengembalikan perhatian yang tadinya terarah pada Tobi yang entah jadi gitu. (Kalian tau jadi gimana kan'?).

Anak- anak kelas Akatsuki terkecuali Tobi, cuma nunduk karena dimarahin gitu. Terutama Konan. Sebagai keponakan ToRa dan HaRa.

"Ya sudah. Kalian minta bantuan pada kelas Akatsuki, Suna dan Oto untuk menjaga di sekitar sekolah. Juga anggota organisasi. Baritahu mereka." Perintah HaRa.

"Baik." Jawab Kakkoii.

Lalu, Pein, Konan, Kakkoii, Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu. Termasuk Tobi yang kerah jaketnya di tarik dengan kejam oleh Itachi.

'Bagus, baka Aniki!' pikir Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali ke HaRa.

"Dan kalian berempat. Kalian panggil Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, Panda, dan **Amakusa Ryuichi **dari kelas Suna. Lalu dari kelas Oto panggil; Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, dan Kimimaro. Dari kelas Akatsuki; Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori, Deidara dan Uchiha Hamada. Secepatnya panggil mereka kesini." Kata HaRa.

"Buat apa mereka semua di panggil?" gumam Naruto.

"Hoy, dobe! Jangan diam terus!" tegur sasuke.

"Ha? Hah? Sejak kapan kalian ada di deket pintu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan pintu, tapi lubangnya doing kali!" kata koyuki.

"Iya iya!" jawab Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata, dia udah di sebelah Koyuki daritadi.

**Flashback**

Di ruangan Yui, Yui lagi meriksa kertas ulangan harian anak kelas 9 A sampai E.

"Haaah… Ternyata susah juga jadi guru." Keluhnya.

Lalu dia memakan coklat SilverQueen yang ada di deket tehnya. Baru satu gigitan, dia langsung melempar coklat kesayangannya itu ke sembarang arah. Setelah itu, dia membalik mejanya dan alhasil, semua yang ada di atas meja itu tumpah berceceran kemana- mana. Karena apa? Karena dia menyadari ada serangan kunai dan shuriken dari langit**. **Entah berapa banyak kunai shuriken yang dilempar dari langit, tapi cukup membuat ruangan itu berantakan dalam beberapa detik. Setelah Yui tidak mendengar bunyi kunai shuriken yang di lempar lagi, dia mengintip dari meja perlindungannya, yaitu meja. Dia melihat kertas yang terbang kesana kemari mengikuti kemana angin membawanya. Matanya tertuju ke salah satu kunai. Di kunai itu ada secarik kertas yang menempel. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia memungut kertas itu dan melempar kunainya.

"Gerbang telah terbuka,Segel telah -orang terpilih dari dunia yang berbeda akan menghadapi musuh yang belum pernah mereka hadapi. Kami menunggu anda, Namikaze Yumi." Yui membaca isi kertas itu.

'Owh.' Hanya kata itu yang terycap dari Yui untuk menanggapi isi kertas itu. Dia menuju dispenser untuk mengambil minum. Saat dia meneguk air putih, air itu langsung muncrat dari mulutnya dan berteriak.

"APAAAA!! Gerbangnya rusaaaak!!!"

Tanpa pikir pendek lagi, dia lari ke luar dari gedung itu dan menuju ke tempat terlarang yaitu hutan kematian.

* * *

Setelah sampai di tepi hutan terlarang, Yui mendekati sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Dia memeriksa tiap inchi pohon itu. Lalu berkata,

"Kuncinya kemana ya? Bukannya terakhir di pasang itu di simpan di sini? Di batang pohon ini?"

Kunci yang di maksud Yui bukan berbentuk kunci mobil atau kunci motor karena di dunia shinobi jarang yang kayak gitu. Jadi, bentuknya itu kristal dengan 2 ujung tajam di kedua ujungnya. Alasan kenapa benda itu ilang karena di ambil sama Sasuke waktu lari pagi sama Koyuki itu.

Akhirnya, karena yakin ga ada kunci 'gerbang' itu, Yui memutuskan masuk ke hutan kematian. Semakin ke dalam hutan, semakin gelap, padahal saat itu masih siang hari.

Akhirnya, Yui sampai di sebuah sumur yang cukup tua dimakan usia. Sumur itu tak jauh dari sebuah pohon yang terbesar di hutan itu. Di sumur itu pun banyak terdapat kertas mantra, jumlahnya ada sebelas. Sepuluh buah di setiap sisinya, dan satu kertas mantra yang cukup besar di tempel di tutup sumur itu. Tiba- tiba, di balik semak ada sesuatu yang bergerak. Tak segan dan tak ragu- ragu, Yui melempar kunai ke arah semak itu. Dan keluarlah sesosok makhluk. Makhluk itu adalah… Kucing! Yui menatap sebentar kucing yang berbulu emas itu. 1 jam kemudian (lama banget!), dia mendatangi kucing itu lalu menggendongnya. Dia berjalan ke arah sumur itu. Selangkah lagi dia sampai di depan sumur itu, tiba- tiba dia jatuh ke bawah lubang hitam di tempat dia berpijak.

"AAAAA..." Yui berteriak.

"Percuma dia teriak! ya ga?" Seseorang di balik semak- semak bertanya peda rekannya.

"Hm." kata **Akasuna Yu.**

"Kok cuma 'hm'?" Tanya **Hiragaishi Chika.**

"Siniin buku hentainya ah!" kata **Shinaniku Rin. **

Lalu buku hentai Yuu pun di ambil dan dilempar entah kemana.

"Woy! Ntuh buku baru gue beli kemaren!!" kata Yu.

"Udahlah! Kita sebaiknya nunggu perintah selanjutnya! Atau mau gue siksa sampe mati lu semua?" Ancam **Murasaki Anima.**

Mata Anima hampir berubah jadi warna pink seluruhnya.

"Bentar! Ada perintah!" kata **Kosuke Maeda **sambil ngeluarin HP-nya. Trus ngebaca sms dari atasannya.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya **Asatsuke Umisa**, sang leader dari kelompok itu.

"Isinya, kurang lebih kita di suruh nunggu buat 'mereka', dengan kata lain 'yang terpilih itu masuk ke dunia 'X'." jelas **Mizuiro Cho.**

"WHAAADTH!!! Nunggu??" teriak Haruna, **Kawaii Haruna.**

"Biasa aja kali!! Ga usah ada ujan lokal gini!! Liat nih! Hampir baju kita basah semua!" kata **Kakkoii Luvshika.**

Hampir semua yang ada di sana bajunya basah, kecuali **Panda. **Kenapa? Karena dia termasuk golongan Swedia. Swedia payung sebelum ujan.

"Ya udah! Mendingan kita nyamar lagi jadi rakyat ShinobiGakuen itu. Itung- itung nyari tau letak The Destroyer itu, plus mandi." kata Umisa.

"Wokeyh! Gue mau nyari buku Hentai terbaru!! Karena yang gue beli udah di buang sama orang biadab bin iblis!" kata Yu sambil nyindir Rin.

Mata Rin langsung menatap mata Yu yang mirip sama Sasori itu. Tanpa ngasih salam perpisahan, Yu langsung ngambil langkah sejuta menuju toko buku terdekat.

"Hmmm... Gue juga mau nyari batagor, bakso, sama siomay dulu! Tha tha all my fans!" Kata Rin.

Rin ngambil langkah seratus ke supermarket terdekat, yaitu ShinobiMarket (?).

"Gue juga pergi ah~ Mau..." belum- belum Panda nyelesein kata- katanya, dia langsung di bentak sama Anima.

"Mau apa! Mau mabur juga lu?!"

"Ng... ng... ngga." jawab Panda nervous.

"Ya udah, sekarang kita balik ke markas aja. Nyiapin rencana buat kita lawan calon- calon musuh kita." Kata Umisa.

"Yep! Sekalian mandi karena tadi kena ujan lokal." Kata Kakkoii.

"Hm, Kakkoii- chan bener..." Maeda ngebela Kakkoii.

"Kita kembali ke markas." kata Umisa.

**End of Flasback**

* * *

Di kelas Suna...

Tiba- tiba duren aneh dateng ke kelas Suna yang damai itu...

"GAARA!!! PANDA!!! RYU!!! TEMARI!!!" Teriak duren itu -di bantai fans Naru-.

"Berisik Duren Toa!!!" anak- anak kelas Suna ngelemparin Naruto pake Ramen instan.

"Wuih! Ramen- chan sayangku ada banyak!!" naruto malah ngambilin para Ramen.

Semua orang yang ada di sana cuma bisa swt ngeliat toa itu.

"Mau ngapain lu Naruto? Manggil gue lagi. Gue emang orang keren, yang terkeren dan paling keren di kelas ini..." Tanya Ryuichi.

anak- anak lagi dan lagi cuma bisa sweatdrop liat und denger salah satu temennya berkata slogan yang ia buat.

"Okeh okeh! Gaara, Ryu, Temari ma Panda di panggil ma KepSek. Gue mau ke kantin minta air panas nuat Ramen- chan ku sayang ini." kata Naruto.

"Ga nanya." Komentar Gaara. Naruto cuma nangis sambil ngesod- ngesod di dituin sama salah satu sahabatnya. Akhirnya, dia pergi ke kantin dengan pake skateboard-nya Ryu, karena dia capek ngesod- ngesod.

"Yasud, yuk ah! Kita ke KepSek. Bisa- bisa malah di hukum kalau telat." Kata Temari.

Gaara, Panda sama Ryu cuma ngikut daripada nanti di kipasin sama Temari. Terus terdampar di Antartika (?).

Di kelas Oto...

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara pintu di ketuk. Pintu kelas Oto di ketuk oleh Koyuki.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin dan Kimimaru. Kalian berempat di panggil Kepala Sekolah. Permisi." Kata Koyuki singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Sekilas Koyuki ngeliat Karin sedang menatap mata Koyuki dengan pandangan 'suatu saat gue bunuh lu'! Karena merinding liat 'hal' itu, Koyuki mabur. Tanpa ada adu mulut atau apapun lah hal itu, mereka berempat langsung menuju ruangan HaRa.

Di kelas Akatsuki...

Sasuke sama Hinata datang ke kelas Akatsuki dengan deg- degan.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori, Deidara dan **Uchiha Hamada**, kalian berempat di panggil HaRa-sama." Kata Sasuke. hinata cuma ngangguk.

"Mau ngapain? Gue lagi baca novel HarPot ke 9 nih! (Emang udah ada ya?)" Kata Hamada.

"Gue juga sibuk nih! mau pacaran sama **Kaori Riona-chan**." Kata Kisame sambil bawa aquarium kecil yang isinya ikan lele.

Riona itu cuma ikan lele sebenernya. Tapi, bagaimana pun Riona tetep pacar Kisame.

"Itu kan cuma ikan lele yang lu pungut di selokan di depan rumah lu yang luasnya gede tapi air doank..." Kata Deidara kejam.

"Iya... Lagian gue juga lagi sibuk." kata Sasori.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke kelas Akatsuki itu, dan menuju meja Hamada. Tanpa babibu lagi, sasuke langsung nendang Hamada dan mencetak gol! Hamada masuk ke ruangan KepSek. Pandangan Sasuke langsung ke Kisame, Deidara dan sasori. Mereka bertiga yang ngeliat pandangan Sasuke langsung ngibrit ke ruangan KepSek secepat yang mereka bisa, bahkan lebih cepat dari kilat. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju ruangan KepSek, Hinata di belakangnya.

* * *

Di kantor KepSek itu, semua orang hampir kehabisa nafas. Apalagi yang kebagian duduk di tengah. Karena mereka di gencet abis- abisan sama yang paling ujung. Because sofanya ga cukup buat semua anak, HaRa sama ToRa aja sampe pindah ke meja kerja.

"Ehem ehem... Oke. Kita mulai saja." kata HaRa.

"Mulai... hmpf... apaan... wek... HaRa- sama? Wadoh!" tanya Karin yang ke gencet di tengah pas.

"Lebih baik semuanya berdiri menurut kelas masing- masing." kata ToRa.

ToRa ngambil beberapa foto dari mejanya lalu memberikannya pada Hamada, Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Kalian bertiga deskripsikan ciri- ciri orang atau makhluk yang ada di sana alias di foto itu." perintah ToRa.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Century Schoolbook"; panose-1:2 4 6 4 5 5 5 2 3 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Bradley Hand ITC"; panose-1:3 7 4 2 5 3 2 3 2 3; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:script; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:14.0pt; font-family:"Bradley Hand ITC"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; text-shadow:auto;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Yang dipanggil Cuma ngangguk, masa' geleng. Kalau geleng kepala berarti nolak, kalau nolak berarti hukuman, kalau di hukum berarti malaikat kematian mendekat, kalau malaikat kematian mendekat, berarti bakalan mati! –di lempar gedung sama Sasuke, Gaara und Hamada– *kelamaan lu mah ah! Cepet selesein! Kita capek! Secara kita artis!* -author Cuma bisa swt-

Okeh, kembali ke panpik! Gaara, Hamada, sama Sasuke ngangguk. Lalu tanpa aba- aba lagi, Sabaku no Gaara mulai mendeskripsikan apa yang ada di foto itu.

"Pertama, cowok, rambut putih panjang, punya telinga anjing, bawa pedang, pake baju merah, ga pake sandal. Kedua, cowok, rambut putih panjang, telinga yang lancip, bawa pedang juga. Ketiga, cewek, rambut hitam panjang, berpakaian mikko, bawa panah. Keempat, hm? Cewek yang mirip kayak yang sebelumnya, tapi pake baju sekolah, dan rambutnya lebih pendek. Kelima, cewek, rambut panjang di iket, bawa boomerang gede, naik kucing raksasa berekor dua (?). terakhir, keenam. Cowok, rambut biasa, bawa tongkat, berpakaian seperti pendeta." Gaara langsung tepar (terkapar pasrah).

Lalu, selanjutnya Uchiha Hamada, sepupu Sasuke Und Itachi yang entah darimana asalnya. Dan langsung muncul tiba- tiba.

"Ok! Yang pertama, cowok, pake topi dari jerami, pake baju warna merah tanpa lengan, celana biru selutut. Kedua, cowok, rambut hijau, bawa 3 pedang. Ketiga, cowok, rambut kuning ngejreng, alis aneh, pake tuxedo. Keempat, cowok, hidung panjang aneh kayak pinokio. Kelima, cewek. Seksi, pake celana selutut, pake tank top, rambut orange. Keenam, cewek, sama seksinya. Pake rok mini, tank top, rambut hitam kehijauan sebahu. Terakhir, um… Makhluk aneh atau mirip rusa hidungnya biru." Kata Hamada langsung ngambil air minum di meja HaRa dan kembali ke barisan dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa).

Lalu ke Uchiha Sasuke, mulai narik nafas.

"Pertama makhluk aneh, cowok, rambut kayak Naruto, pake baju serba hitam atau lebih mrip shinigami. Kedua, manusia normal, cewek, rambut pirang panjang agak orange, pake baju sekolah. Ketiga, makhluk yang lebih ga normal daripada yang pertama, cowok, rambut aneh, warna hitam kebiruan, pake kacamata, baju sekolah. Keempat, manusia, cowok, rambut bob coklat, kekar, pake baju sekolah, mungkin. Kelima, manusia normal, cowok, pake baju entah berjenis apa, pake topi kayak sopir angkot, bawa payung. Terakhir, kucing hitam." Sasuke juga langsung tepar (terkapar parah) lalu langsung di siram air minum dari meja ToRa.

HaRa narik nafas sweatdrop karena liat murid- muridnya yang ga terlalu cukup normal. Lalu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Baiklah, orang- orang yang tadi kalian deskripsikan adalah utusan dari masing- masing dunia. Kalian harus bisa menemukan mereka di dunia itu. Mengerti?'

"Mengerti!" jawab semuanya kecuali kelompok Oto.

"Kalian, kelompok Oto. Kalian bertugas menjaga sekolah ini dari serangan musuh. Dan kalian akan di bantu dari kelas lain. Sekarang, bubar. Dan 2 jam lagi kalian akan berangkat. Sasuke, Hamada, Gaara, kembalikan berlian yang kalian temukan. Kaena itu adalah kunci menuju dunia lain." Kata HaRa. Ketiganya tertegun dan mempunyai satu pikiran yang sama yaitu, 'Bagaimana dia tau?'

Sesuai dengan perintah, ketiganya menaruh berlian yang mereka ambil beberapa hari yang lalu di meja antara 2 sofa yang panjang.

"Kalian kembali ke asrama masing- masing untuk mempersiapkan apa yang di butuhkan. Satu setengah jam lagi kalian tunggu di tepi hutan kematian." Perintah toRa. Semua murid langsung bubar.

Tinggalah 2 orang berkedudukan tinggi di sekolah shinobiGakuen. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan tampang lelah tapi juga serius. ToRa memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa Nii-sama yakin mengirim anak- anak itu menyelesaikan perang ini?"

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi, orang tua mereka yang memintaku melakukannya."

"Maksud Nii-sama Uchiha-san, Namikaze-san, Hyuuga-san dan Fujikaze-san?"

"Iya. Tapi yang paling memaksa adalah Minato dan Fugaku."

"Mungkin karena rasa persaingan mereka? Atau karena rasa persahabatan mereka ya?" ToRa sibuk sendiri.

"Mungkin karena dua- duanya rival dari kecil. Saat seumuran dengan Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang. Dulu kita juga sebagai senpai mereka kan." HaRa ber-nostalgila.

"Iya. Mereka berdua sampai harus dilerai oleh Kushina dan Mikoto yang malah bersahabat." ToRa malah ngikut ber-nostalgila.

Kita lupakan saja 2 orang kakak beradik yang ber-nostalgila itu. Kembali ke kelompok Konoha yang berjalan santai tapi ada keadaan canggung antar mereka berempat. Sampai akhirnya Koyuki buka suara menghancurkan keadaan hening.

"Maaf…"

"Buat apa, Koyuki-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Maaf karena ga ngasih tau kalian yang sebenernya."

"Karena itu semua perintah dari orang tua kalian. Agar menjaga kalin dari musuh, dan juga tentang The Destroyer." tambah Koyuki.

Sasuke tertegun plus kaget karena ternyata selama ini dia dilindungi sama cewek. Apa ibunya sebegitu takutnya kalau terjadi apa- apa sama Sasuke? Tanpa aba- aba lagi dia langsung nanggapin dengan berkata,

"Gue ga butuh di lindungi sama cewek."

Semua mata etrtuju padanya, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan ga percaya. Koyuki langsung ngebales kata- kata Sasuke.

"Kalau itu perintah dari Ibu sendiri, lu juga ga bisa ngapa- ngapain apalagi ini menyangkut nyawa, Sasuke!" Koyuki mungkin bukan ngebales tapi hampir mirip ngebentak.

"Terus kenapa ga lu tolak aja permintaan itu!' Sasuke udah mulai garam, eh geram!

"Gue ga bisa! Itu permintaan terakhir dari ayah…" pancaran mata Koyuki langsung berubah jadi pancaran kesedihan.

Sasuke lagi- lagi tertegun dan menelan ludahnya sendiri, masa' punya orang lain. Sedangkan Naruto und Hinata udah diem dari awal perselisihan Sasuke-Koyuki. Kalau udah sampe puncak masalah, baru mereka ikut campur. Anehnya...

'Apa si Teme bakal ngebentak Koyuki-chan balik ya?' pikir Naruto.

Ternyata kejadian yang terjadi kebalikan dari yang di pikirin Naruto. Ternyata Sasuke malah memeluk Koyuki (maaf bagi yang fans-nya SasuSaku.). Alasan Sasuke ngelakuin itu karena dia ga pernah liat cewek nangis karena perkataanya. Lalu… ehm… kalian tau lah apa yang terjadi. Jadi intinya mereka udah ke asrama.

Satu setengah jan kemudian, di tepi hutan kematian…

Tim Suna. Gaara udah siap sama pasirnya, Temari udah siap sama kipasnya, Kankurou udah siap sama kugutsu-nya En tattoo di wajahnya, Shikamaru udah siap- siap mau tidur karena mereka beremapat udah ada di sana setengah jam yang lalu.

Tim Akatsuki. Hamada udah siap sama alat- alatnya En buku HarPot-nya yang kesembilan. Kisame udah siap sama Samehadanya En nangis bawang putih karena harus ninggalin Riona-chan. Sasori juga udah siap sama Kugutsu-nya En berdiri tanpa suara yang keluar. Deidara udah siap sama mulut- mulutnya En bom-nya.

Tim Konoha. Naruto udah siap sama peralatannya En bawa satu tas yang isinya makanan doing terutama ramen. Hinata udah siap sama matanya En peralatannya. Sasuke udah bener- bener siap. Koyuki juga udah siap En rebes!

Akhirnya, Kepala sekolah, wakilnya, dan 3 orang ga dikenali datang. Semua tim langsung ber-koor-ria.

"Akhirnya datang juga!!"

"Hm." Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori En Shikamaru yang mengatakan itu atau menggumamkan itu.

"Semuanya, ikuti saya." Kata HaRa.

Semuanya mengangguk.

Sampailah mereka semua di depan sumur yang luar biasa sangat tua. Sumur di mana Yui hilang atau di culik (?)

HaRa berbalik dan menatap satu per satu murid- murid yang kebanyakan sering ngebuat keributan di ShinobiGakuen. Lalu, dia ngasih 3 berlian yang tadi di kembalikan oleh Sasuke, Gaara dan Hamada kepada mereka bertiga. Semuanya saling bertatapan dengan tatapan aneh. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti bertatapan saat seseorang berkata.

"Saya Fujiwara Luina, akan memandu tim Konoha." Kata seorang wanita berumur kurang lebih 17 tahun. Lalu seseorang di sebelahnya berkata atau mengenalkan diri.

"Saya Yamato akan memandu tim Suna." Dan seorang lagi.

"Saya akan memandu tim Akatsuki, Miyanagi Aoi,"

Semua tim mengangguk sampai kepala jatoh ke tanah.

"Baiklah. Tim Konoha, kalian yang pertama. Sasuke, masukkan berlian itu ke sumur. Luina, kau pandu mereka." Kata HaRa.

Luina berjalan menuju sumur itu dan berpapasan dengan ToRa. ToRa berbisik,

'Aku titip mereka padamu. Jaga mereka.' Luina hanya mengangguk

Dia pun lompat ke dalam sumur itu diikuti Naruto yang ragu- ragu tapi di dorong Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke menyusul, stelah itu Hinata dan Koyuki.

Hal yang sama di lakukan tim Suna serta pemandunya, dan tim Akatsuki dengan pemandunya. Tinggalah HaRa dan ToRa. Mereka berdua bertatapan lalu datanglah Minato dan Fugaku yang entah darimana.

"Mereka sudah berangkat?" Tanya Minato.

ToRa mengangguk.

"Akan ku segel dengan segel sementara. Fugaku, bantu aku." Kata Minato lalu menempelkan beberapa lembar kertas mantra penyegel di bantu oleh Fugaku, mereka berdua menyegel semur itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan sumur itu sudah di segel.

"Segel ini hanya sementara. Jika para pemandu itu mengaktifkan berlian yang berfungsi sebagai kunci itu, maka segel ini akan terbuka. Dan itu berarti mereka semua sudah berhasil memberantas…" sebelum Fugaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kata- katanya di potong Minato.

"Emangnya nyamuk, di berantas? Di singkirkan! Eh, apakah hari ini aku keliahatan cool?" tanya Minato.

Semua yng ada di sana Cuma bisa ngeluarin suara 'gubrag' karena pertanyaan yang ga penting di tanya sama Minato. (saia mulai kambuh penyakit mainin kata- kata!)

Yah~~

Itulah chap. 3! Maafkan saia kalau lama ngapdetnya. Karena saia banyak gangguan. Seperti harus bimbel, pengayaan, pemantapan, listrik mati, computer di ambil alih oleh kakak, internet-nya di copot, dan lapar melanda saia waktu ngetik chap. Ini. Maka dari itu, saia beli makanan, lalu tiba- tiba waktu pulang ternyata data- data ilang dengan anehnya. T__T

Jadi saia bekerja keras buat nyelesein chap. Ini, dan sebisa mungkin ga kehilangan semangat buat nyelesein fanfic ini.

Wah! Saia jadi curhat, tapi ga papa lah! Yang penting udah di publish!

Oke, Yang baca jgn lupa Review!!

ReViEw!!!

Ripiu!!

Di obral di obral review-nya gratis! Silahkan! Silahkan!!

Yosh!

Chapter selanjutnya!

Chapter 4 : Di lain dunia 1

Di lain dunia 1 itu dunia yang di datangi oleh Tim Konoha dan pemandunya!

Oh, iya! Ada kuis!

Kira- kira anime apa aja yang bakal saia gabungin?

Yang menang dapet tanda tangan saia da foto saia! Hahaha… -di lempar sofa-

Di bawah ini Cuma percakapan ga penting… Tapi terserah mau di baca atau ngga … ^^

Sasuke : Ga penting beud!

Author : Biarin! Gimana gue aja! Urusan situ apa?

Sasuke : Semua orang, semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini juga tau kalau gue lebih cool dari lu!

Author : Hah? Apa? Gue salah denger ga ya? Gue kan lagi denger A7x, yang Afterlife keras lagi volumenya! Woy, semua yang baca ini! Apa pendapat anda tentang Sasuke? Tentu kerenan saia dumz! Hahaha –ketawa iblis-

Sasuke : *speechless*

Author : Gue menang! Hahaha!

Naruto : Woy! Lu berdua! Bersik taok! Udah jelas- jelas kerenan gue!

Author : Iya! Menurut Hinata-chan!

Hinata : *Blushing*

Sasuke : Hm…

Koyuki : Woi! Kalian pada ngapain! –death glare-

Sasuke : Semuanya… mendingan mabur yuk ah… Ada iblis datang! Waaaa… -lari ninggalin Author, Naruto, sama Hinata-

Naruto : -masang wajah blo'on*

Hinata : -mabur duluan-

Naruto : -ngejar Hinata-

Author : -di tinggalin sama Naruto, Hinata und Sasuke-

Koyuki : Grrrrr… -evil eyes-

Author : Saia mabur dulu yuk ah! Mau nerusin fanfic, atau bikin yang baru lagi! Waaaaa… Ampun Embah! Saia ga ngapa- ngapain! –mabur ke laut-

Koyuki : -ngejar ke Amerika-

Author : -swt ngeliat Koyuki buta arah-

Yang penting :

R

e

V

i

E

w

Review!

Review!

Review!


End file.
